


Sink my teeth to save you

by Bow_woahh



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Tumblr Prompt, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bow_woahh/pseuds/Bow_woahh
Summary: “How did...what are you?”The stranger stroked her chin, pondering something, then said, “Well, I’m the tall dark stranger your parents warned you about," flashing her abnormally sharp fang like teeth, almost in a grin, though it felt more like she was just showing off.





	Sink my teeth to save you

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the tumblr prompt I got from anon:
> 
> From the Halloween Prompt List: 41 "What are you?", 55 "I'm the tall dark stranger your parents warned you about." and 64 "Vampires aren't real though." :D please.
> 
> TW for blood, and a (nearly) assault.

It was late. Definitely past midnight. Arguably, it was too late for a 'good looking girl' like Adora to be out at this time, on her own. How else was she meant to spend her Friday night with no one around to keep her company? She decided she didn't need friends for tonight, just some dingy bar music, and one too many shots. It was practically the same thing. 

A couple guys had tried to hit on her, but she made it very clear she was not in the mood, or attracted to them in any sense of the word. 

_ If only a hot girl could come along. _

And a hot girl_ she got. _The next time she looked up from the deep depths of her (5th?) shot glass, a couple stools away from her was the most beautiful woman she had ever laid her eyes on. 

Brown, tanned skin; long luscious curls that she could _ only dream _ of how soft they felt; tight black skinny jeans, and leather jacket tying the outfit together. Her eyes were striking, one blue, another practically golden and her demeanour screamed a careless and cocky _ don’t fuck with me. _

_ God. _

Awestruck, Adora felt as though she was short circuiting.

Adora being _ Adora, _ however, had no clue how to approach this, approach _ her. _So all she did was stare, until the girl looked in her direction, then she whipped her head back to her empty glass, calling the bartender for another drink.

Over the next ten minutes, Adora could of _ sworn _ the girl had looked in her direction, most definitely at her, multiple times, yet made no move to talk to her. It was disappointing to say the least.

_ If I don’t make a move, who will? _

Alas, no matter how many times she told herself this however, she couldn’t break the stalemate of secret staring. She continued to watch the girl, and the girl continued to watch her as they knocked down drinks sequentially.

Once Adora was past being slightly buzzed, she checked her phone, and was greeted with a couple of messages from her friends who were out of town, and the fact it was nearly _ 2am. _

Sighing, Adora knew her time was up, and that she’d probably never see that beautiful brunette again, so she paid for the last of her drinks and gathered her things, defeated. Unable to control herself, she stole one more glance at the girl, who was now on her phone, immersed with something else. Adora took this as a sign from the universe that she had no chance, and finally made her exit. 

Since she lived so close, there was no point in calling an Uber— even if it was late, Adora was drunk, and pretty, _ blah blah blah… _

Rolling her eyes, she started walking, completely unaware of the figure behind her.

Then, just a couple minutes into her journey, right as she passed an alleyway, someone was grabbing her from behind, hand over her mouth to muffle any cries for help.

“Help!” She tried to say, but it was a futile attempt, voice muffled by his palms.

Whoever this was was taller than her, bigger too. Dragging her into the alleyway, Adora met the wall with a _thud, _and was now face to face with the captor.

“What’s someone like _ you _ doing out so late, sweetie?” His voice with low, full of something that made Adora shudder as his fingers brushed against her cheek. 

“Let go of me!” Adora demanded calmly, despite the fact she felt her blood pumping at the speed of light, and that she so desperately wanted this to stop, so desperately wanted to go home.

“Okay...you can get what you want, when I get what _ I _ want.” Leaning in closer, Adora fought the urge to try and move away, and was forced to inhale his rancid breath.

“And what is that?” She could feel her voice wavering. 

That’s when one hand moved to grip her waist, when he said, “I saw you in the bar, playing hard to get, yet you’re here all alone, so how about I—”

**Thud.**

And this time, it wasn’t her body slamming into the wall, it was his, onto the floor, with blood pouring out of his neck. Letting out a gasp, she backed away from the body, deeper into the alley, and once she looked up from the ground (from _ his _body) she was met with the face of the person who had to be behind this.

_ Her? _

The brunette _smiled _as she stepped over the body to get to Adora, coming face to face with her for the first time tonight, even though Adora _did not _think the universe wanted this to happen. 

“D-did you just…” Adora stuttered out, pointing at the limp body on the floor, and the small pool of blood around him. 

“Yes. Your welcome,” the girl said, bluntly, as if this was something normal, regular for her. 

Adora’s eyes widened in horror, and just as she was about to clasp a hand over her mouth, the stranger grabbed her wrist and said, “oh, _ stop being a baby, _he’s not dead, just unconscious, he’ll be back in a few.”

“Oh,” Adora sighed, letting her wrist fall to her side.

She looked past the girl once more, to examine the body closer. Only his neck was bleeding, and it looked like—

“How did..._ what _ are you?” Adora asked, looking the brunette dead straight in the eye; so focused, so determined to get an answer, but the girls mismatched eyes were mesmerising, making her forget, sucking her in.

The stranger stroked her chin, pondering something, then said, “Well, I’m the tall dark stranger your parents warned you about," flashing her abnormally sharp fang like teeth, almost in a grin, though it felt more like she was just showing off. 

Adora rolled her eyes at the ludicrousness of the comment, retorting back with, “What? A vampire?” 

Gravely, slowly, the girl nodded, without an ounce of warmth in her eyes, and in that moment, Adora could tell she was serious.

Mouth hanging open, she began to speak again. "Vampires aren't real though." Her reply was frank, matter of fact, but also slow, as if she was debating whether or not that statement was true— the person in front of her said otherwise.

Tutting, the brunette said, "They very much are, princess— and I’m one of ‘em.”

Staring in disbelief, Adora couldn’t think of much else to say, so she allowed her alcohol addled mind to take charge for a little while, asking, “so...Miss Vampire, you got a name?”

At that, the girl chuckled, hand outstretched as she said, “Catra.”

Adora took the hand, and gave it a sloppy shake, repeating the name, “Catra” to herself. “I like it— Catra...has a nice ring to it.” She said with a lazy smile.

“What’s yours then, or should I just keep calling you princess?” Catra asked in return, but Adora was more focused on the latter end of the sentence. It was the second time Catra had said it, but only the first time it was getting through to Adora and her brain’s slower processing. 

“Huh?” She said when she finally realised the question needed to be answered. “Oh! Adora, it’s...yeah, Adora.”

“Wow, even your name is endearing,” Catra replied almost deadpan, and for some reason, that made Adora like her even more, despite the impending danger she should of felt. 

“I saw you—” Adora began, “checking me out inside.”

“Well, I saw _ you _checking me out in there too. So I’d say it was mutual.” Another grin.

“Why...why did you follow me out? Why didn’t you speak to me in there?” Adora asked, burning for answers. 

Pausing to think, Catra let out a sigh before answering. “I don’t know. I’m not very good with humans, or girls, or human girls, so when you were checking me out, I didn’t know how to approach it, you know, that maybe this pretty girl staring was all in my head. Then you left, I followed — which I admit is...not great, but I thought, ‘just in case’ and I was right so—”

“You’re not going to kill me?” Adora was relieved that Catra didn’t seem like she wanted to drink her blood, but also shocked at the fact that even Catra, a _ vampire _ was also equally as nervous to approach someone as her. 

“What? I— no, we have morals, you realise that, right?” Catra replied, clearly a little offended.

“Well then...that’s good,” Adora said smiling softly at the ground.

Adora knew she should of been scared to death right now, weary of this - _ mesmerising _ \- stranger who she stood in front of, who had just rendered a grown man unconscious; but she couldn’t find it in her to be fearful of the girl. In fact, Catra felt familiar to her, alluring, and maybe it was the fact she was still drunk, but she wanted to know more, _know Catra more._

"How about we…” On impulse, Adora grabbed Catra’s hand, playing with her fingers as she said, “...continue this conversation— at my house?"

Catra grinned, flashing her fangs once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! I have mocks in less than a week and am entirely unprepared but it’s okay, because I had fun writing this. I have more stuff coming, just, quite slowly. I am in the middle of writing this summer au (I know it’s not summer anymore I’m sorry) and this sick fic (way more time appropriate) so tell me which one you’d like to see out first! 
> 
> Multi chapter wise, I have some ideas, and maybe an AU on the way that you’ve already seen from me before....
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this, and check out my tumblr @bow-woahh
> 
> ^_^


End file.
